perfectdarkfandomcom-20200214-history
MagSec 4
- Dual-Wield = }}|-|Perfect Dark Zero = | manufacturer = Chesluk Industries | model = Auto-9 | type = Pistol | fire = Small | secondary = Single Shot | tertiary = 3-Round Burst | damage = Medium | accuracy = Low - Medium | range = Short | rate = Medium | ammotype = Pistol Rounds (9mm Charged) | magazine = 9 Rounds | maxammo = 800 Rounds (PD) 200 Rounds (PDZ) | appears = Perfect Dark Perfect Dark Zero Initial Vector Janus' Tears Second Front }} The MagSec 4, more commonly known as the "MagSec", is a military-grade pistol in use by various organizations in Perfect Dark and Perfect Dark Zero. Overview The MagSec 4 is a heavy magazine-fed select-fire pistol. The bullets it fires are charged through an unknown process, and is likely a contributing factor in its high muzzle velocity and range. A thumb activated 2.40x range scope is included standard, and the magazine holds nine rounds. It's secondary mode allows the gun to fire in a powerful 3-round burst mode, which has tremendous stopping power. In Perfect Dark Zero, the MagSec's 3-round burst mode was replaced with a function which supercharges the bullets, and while it doesn't make them any stronger, it allows the bullets to ricochet off walls and hit targets behind cover. This has been the only time such a feature has been implemented in the series, as it is not mentioned within the novels or expanded universe. Usage The pistol has seen use by the government guards of Area 51, and dataDyne personnel are also occasionally seen using the weapon, including the Zhang Li mansion's security detail. Joanna Dark, who notes her preference for accurate weapons, often opted against the MagSec. Her use of the pistol in Perfect Dark: Initial Vector was due to her faith in her ability to control the weapon's recoil, and in Second Front, she uses it to better portray Mai Hem, who is a notable user of the weapon. Mai Hem is seen using the gun in DeathMatch VR, and later uses it to kill Jack Dark. This weapon sees exceptional usage in the DarkOps mode of Perfect Dark Zero, as the weapon's rebound fire combined with its good damage rating makes it incredibly useful for defending a position when wielded in pairs. In the box art and most promotional material for Perfect Dark Zero, Joanna is typically seen dual-wielding MagSec 4s, as opposed to the standard P9P she uses regularly. Advantages The MagSec has tremendous stopping power, and can deal an impressive amount of damage for a handgun (even more so than the Falcon 2). This factor is increased when it is set to burst fire mode, as it can make short work of most unshielded targets. It includes a built in scope for ranged shooting, and the rebound fire feature that some models possess make it ideal for eliminating targets in hard to reach areas (especially when dual-wielded). Disadvantages Even with it's scope, the MagSec 4 in Perfect Dark is notable for being horribly inaccurate at longer ranges. When used in three-round burst mode or when fired quickly, the weapon may also be difficult to control, which also negatively affects it's accuracy profile. On top of this, while the magazine is larger than that of the Falcon 2, the gun discharges fairly quickly (especially in burst-fire mode), which leads to frequent reloads. Because of its noticeable shot dispersion, the MagSec 4 is not reliable beyond medium range. In Perfect Dark Zero, while the MagSec is a bit more accurate, the shot dispersal is much greater when fired quickly, causing the weapon to quickly become unmanageable in a sustained firefight. Be careful of using the rebound fire too, as the bullets can actually injure you or teammates if fired haphazardly. Appearances ; Perfect Dark *Area 51: Infiltration ; Perfect Dark Zero *Datacore Demolition - The Trinity Research Platform guards in the Submersible Hangar use this weapon. Cannot be saved from this mission. *Mansion Infiltration - Zhang Li's mansion security personnel carry this weapon. *Laboratory Rescue - Carried by dataDyne security. *River Extraction - Carried by dataDyne security. Also used by Mai Hem to execute Jack Dark at the end of the mission. *Trinity Infiltration - Used only by Chandra Sekhar to kill Eustace Caroll in the ending cutscene. *Jungle Storm - dataDyne grunts use this weapon, paired with a Frag Grenade. Be very careful of them, for Joanna can be killed rather quickly by these guys if they aren't dealt with quickly enough. *Temple Surveillance - dataDyne grunts use this weapon, paired with a Frag Grenade. ; Perfect Dark: Initial Vector *In Chapter 10, Joanna Dark switches them to three-round burst mode. This mode was not in Perfect Dark Zero and as such we can assume these are newer MagSec 4s. *Throughout the book they are called MagSecs; however in Chapter 21 while Joanna is in the shooting range, the name MagSec 4 is used. ; Perfect Dark: Janus' Tears *When Joanna infiltrates Miranda Sturgis's apartment. This is where she states "The gun's a surprise. Miranda hates guns. And it's a dataDyne model--the MagSec." ; Perfect Dark: Second Front *A customized MagSec is carried by Security Chief Anita Velez when she has a bulletproof vest strapped to Cassandra De Vries before she is escorted out of her Paris home in Chapter 1. *Joanna uses a MagSec to kill Chun Fan at the end of Chapter 28, shooting her in the face at point blank range. Trivia *The MagSec 4 in Perfect Dark was originally called lees gun (Lee's gun). A lees gun #2 also existed; this may have been related to the MagSec SMG mentioned in the Trivia section. *In Perfect Dark, it is said to have been produced by Chesluk Industries. In Perfect Dark: Initial Vector, it is manufactured by Global Armaments. In Janus Tears, it is manufactured by dataDyne. *The MagSec 4s in PD:Zero are made in England (Where we assume Chesluk Industries to be based due to working close with Carrington Institute, and the programmer it was named after was English). This is actually written on the side of the in-game pistol. *A string exists in Perfect Dark for a MagSec SMG in addition to the pistol. *This weapon is based off the Beretta M93R-AG Auto9, made famous by the film Robocop. ---- Category:Perfect Dark Weapons Category:Perfect Dark Zero Weapons Category:Weapons